Similar Attractions
by BluePress
Summary: This is a story on Ahri and Thresh, its a story of friendship. I guess? (Kill me for the late upload.)
1. Chapter 1

Ok. Okokokokokok. So where have I been for what. 4 months? Well, there is a story.

I thought of what to write.

I played a lot of warframe.

And Lol. A lot. Seriously. Im not kidding. No joke. Dead serious. That's right. Serious. Dehtz right.

Forgot about writing for a while (srry )

So this is my new story, (srry Niels there is a lot of work to be put into your request, still working on it.)

Ahri, and Thresh (This is AD Thresh :D)

(Btw, the title is already taken, I realized this after doing some research. To not be a stealing dick, I will change it shortly :D)

Similar Attractions

The figure ran through the bushes and puddles, not decreasing in speed. A long haired woman, carrying a shining orb. Ahri always enjoyed the cold air. As she ran through the minions and bushes, nobody could catch up to her speed. She used to be a fox, and after living through years of reaping souls, through the path known as humans, she came closer to being a human every day. She always felt a connection to the human world, like she did not belong with her pack of foxes. She had 2 fox ears, and nine tails. Known to be born each thousand years, Ahri was born with immense power. A single launch of her sphere was the only thing needed to make a line of minions fall, and the only thing for her to get a line of souls. Once a fox, now a human. Her glowing sphere is a vessel for the souls she collects, each day bringing her closer to fulfill her ma. On the other side of the rift, stood a green figure. With a sickle in hand, and a lamp in the other. Agonizing screams of the reaped souls could be heard from the lamp, and the green figure smiled upon hearing each scream. Thresh. The chain warden, a brutal and ruthless killer. Like Ahri, he collected souls, but with one difference. He had no morality. Killing a man was merely no more than another bug, squished under his feet. Soon the battle was about to start, and he saw enemies ahead. He flailed his sickle in the air, flinging it forwards. Alistair got caught by the sickle, and he rushed at Thresh. As Alistair flew towards Thresh, he prepared to charge at him, using Thresh's pull. He knocked Thresh back several meters, but the green tyrant got up shortly. Forming a barrier around the great bull, Thresh savagely slashed Alistair once, knocking him back. Falling on the barrier, his soul had shattered. Barely breathing, the bull attempted to get up, only to see a sickle infront of his face.

"An ally has been slain!" The announcer yelled.

"Another one for my collection." Thresh said, satisfied, absorbing the large soul with his lamp. Caitlyn just arrived, and kept her distance from Thresh. Meanwhile at top, the battle was raging too. Xerath launched his Arcanopulses, none hitting Ahri.

"You will have to try harder than that, Xerath!" Ahri yelled to Xerath, as he raged on with his attacks. Ahri decided to go offensive, rushing through minions. None of the blue rays hit her, they only hit minions. On Xerath's right side, she appeared, throwing a pink-colored ray at Xerath.

"You insolent…" Xerath attempted to say, but started to slowly move towards Ahri.

"That's what I thought." Ahri said, dashing around Xerath, making an invisible square. In each corner, she left orbs of energy. Ahri appeared behind Xerath, and said:

"You're finished." The orbs launched towards Xerath, as the explosion knocked him out, the light in his body disappearing, leaving an empty carcass of stone behind. Ahri hovered her orb over Xerath's body, and the soul flowed into the orb. Ahri smiled, running back to the minion waves.

"Let's see. I just need a little bit more gold." She thought, as she turned behind, to face the dragon. She stood in front of the dragon, looking into it's blue eyes.

"Get ready, fake Shyvana." She said, enraging the dragon in a certain degree. The dragon lunged at her, and Ahri got behind it. As she prepared to launch her orb, She saw a speeding figure through the fog.

"What th-" She was cut off, when Thresh's sickle almost caught her neck. She ducked down, as the sickle caught the dragon's horn. Thresh jumped out of the fog, in midair, pulling from the sickle. Ahri quickly hid in the bushes, and watched. Thresh got on the dragon's head, and pulled the sickle away, and stabbed it back into the dragon's head. The beast screamed in agony, as it dropped Thresh, and knocked him away with its head, hitting the wall across the swamp. The wall crumbled, as Thresh cursed, and rushed back to the fight, carrying his lamp. He threw it behind the dragon, and pulled himself towards the lamp, his sickle in one hand. Just when crossing the dragon, He attached the sickle on the dragon's neck. The mighty beast fell, its head now gone. The shiny dust of gold flew into the air, and attached itself onto Thresh, and Ahri, revealing her location.

"Uh-oh." She said, not really meaning it. Thresh was weakened, and he was an easy target. Ahri lunged towards him. Even though she had low Mana, Thresh would not be a big problem. Just before she got to him, Thresh set up his soul prison, and Ahri went right through it. But it did not do any damage, because the energy flowed into the souls.

"No w-"Thresh said, before seeing Ahri dive into his stomach, Her orb exploding. Thresh was knocked back, spinning in a circle, and crashed on the same wall that the dragon knocked him into. Ahri smiled, and ran over to Thresh. His lamp was in front of the dead body of the dragon. As she ran, the lamp shone with a blinding light, floating in the air. It let out an eerie light, the door opened, and the souls poured out. Ahri stopped running, and looked at the lamp.

"Wha-?" she exclaimed, as the souls turned into a shiny, blue shade, and flowed into her sphere. Thresh saw from far away, as he flashed into a flurry of light. When he respawned, his light was gone, and his lamp was empty. He felt weaker, and the light was replaced by a dark fire, making his eyes almost invisible. He looked at his own hands in disbelief, and stopped breathing. His hands shook slowly, as the dark fire erupted higher into the air. Thresh slammed his sickle on the stone floor, producing a deafening sound. He screamed at the same time, the sound making its way all the way to Ahri's location. Ahri flinched at the sound, and ran towards the sound. But soon, the announcer yelled:

"The blue team wins!" Everyone flashed in a blue light, as Ahri stared out to the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter!

I think this story will be better than the last one, but for now, I think that. By the way, Ahri and Thresh are one of my favourite champs, so im pumped to write this. But, that's all I have to say. So please, comment on what I can get better on, and it would help if you favourited this story.

THANKS

Ahri was transported back to the academy, as Thresh stomped over to her. He looked dead into her eye. And said, with an angry accent:

"You. What the hell have you done to me?!" Ahri was confused too, so she could not say much.

"I-I don't know. I attacked you from behind, and after that…." Ahri said.

"Look, hun. I have no Idea of what happened, but something happened to me too." Thresh realized that too, some of her tails were gone, leaving her with one. Thresh screamed in rage, and stomped the ground. Meanwhile, Ahri held her one tail, and ran her fingers through her head. Her fox ears were still there, but she could not feel them well. Thresh looked back at Ahri, and said:

"Do NOT call me hun. That sphere of yours did something, and we need to fix this now. I am still running out of energy, I feel myself weakening by the second." Ahri calmed down for a moment, remembering that she still has power over her sphere.

"Now, calm down, skelly. I will try something." She said, her golden eyes glowing. Her magic did seem to have a small effect on him, for he got a little silent, and stopped moving, but he kept staring at her. Ahri held her sphere with one hand, making it glow with a bright blue light. She attempted to channel the souls in her sphere, over and over again, with no outcome. She tried to use her spells to channel the souls, again, with no outcome.

"So, what." Thresh's cold deepness had gone away from his voice, and left him with a whisper.

"I'm getting nothing. We will have to try something else." Thresh looked at his lantern, and then at her sphere.

"Since your sphere is a container for souls, and mine is too…Pass me that." Thresh said, holding his lantern.

"Hey. What are you supposing, skelly?" She asked.

"I will attempt to transfer your souls into my lamp, to get some of what I used to have."

"Fair enough."

Ahri passed her orb to Thresh, and Thresh held the orb infront of the door of the lantern. Soon, light began to flow of of the orb, and started to go in to the lantern. But after some short seconds, the orb got completely sucked into the lantern. Instantly, Ahri transformed into her fox self, and Thresh's fire turned into a bright blue. Ahri, no longer being able to talk, spoke telepathically.

"What have you done?!"

"I might have stolen your souls… heh." Thresh said, his mouth curling into a mischevious smile.

Ahri looked straight at Thresh, Jumping at him, taking away his lantern. She then turned into her normal self, except this time, having 1 tail. Thresh turned dark again, his energy fading quickly.

"Interesting." He said, as Ahri stuck her hand into the lantern, pulling out her orb.

"Not for me, hun." She said, throwing the empty lantern at Thresh, hitting him on the head. He got annoyed, but not enough to attack her.

"Xerath." Ahri said, her golden eyes glowing.

"He would know something." She said again, looking at Thresh. Thresh thought, and nodded slightly. Ahri smiled, returning to her normal, foxy self. She talked to a walking champion, which was Azir. 

"Hey, Azir, do you know where Xerath went?"

"Xerath. One I do not appreciate much. I have heard, he had gone to Shurima." The Emperor said.

"Thanks, birdie." She said, blowing a kiss at azir.

"Hmph." He said, walking away.

"Well, you heard the Emperor." Ahri looked at Thresh, which said:

"Very well. I would appreciate to get you off my duties." Thresh said.

"Same with me, hun." Then they walked to the portal area, keeping a moderate distance between each other.

_Moments later_

They both looked for Shurima, and found the portal at the end of the long hallway.

"So, shall we get going?" Ahri asked, with a seductive tone in her voice, which even she could not control.

They both walked into the portal. The wind blew harshly, as Ahri covered her eyes with her tail, Thresh looking straight forward.

"Ah, this pesky sandstorm." She said, taking her orb with one hand, and expanding it, moving away the sand. As the sand cleared away, the large desert was shown, with no end. Thresh cursed under his breath.

"We are not even close to the Palace…." He said. Ahri sighed, and stretched her arms into the air, squinting.

"No options, lets get going." Thresh kicked some sand to his right, and then nodded. In a moment of doubt, he looked back, only to find that the portal was gone. She was right. No options. Thresh's black fire danced in the bright light, as he started to walk. But as soon as he took one step, he emitted a blood-curling scream.

"AAAAAGH!" He screamed, dropping down, one knee kneeling, one with a foot to the ground. His breaths were heavy, as his fire began to go out.

"Wha-Wait!" Ahri yelled, taking her orb, and pushing it into Thresh's lantern, which was wrapped round him. His fire became a bright blue, shining brighter than ever. His breaths became steady, as he got up slowly. The combination of Ahri's and his souls gave him intense power.

"Ugh…I will have to carry this thing around with me, for the moment…..Thanks…..I guess." He said. Listening to his words, Ahri smiled in her fox form, and then Ahri jumped on Thresh, wrapping herself around his neck, like a doughnut.

"What…are you doing?"

"You are borrowing my most important possession, so I'm guessing It's like you are carrying me." She said, giggling. Thresh sighed.

"Alright then."

Damn, this chapter was short. Sorry, I had no ideas. Plus, I thought I posted this. Anyways,

I will upload the next chapter really soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I decided to go with a pretty straight-forward storyline. If anyone wants to, tell me to add lemons in here, but for now, enjoy the story. By the way, I got from the reviews a Fiddlesticks fic, so expect that too. Please, keep giving me requests for these stories.

Anyways,

Enjoy :D

Hours had been spent walking throughout the painful heat of the sun. This was the hottest place in Runeterra, and it was the worst time to come. While neither of them felt the heat as a big weight, they both were growing tired. The only plants visible were palm trees, none giving fruit, and most of them dried up.

"How much left?" Ahri asked, waving her tail infront of Thresh's face. He blew it away, his breath being blue.

"I am unsure…some souls would come to help." He responded, his sight straight. He had heard that the palace was some days away from the portal. It had been 2 days and a half. Ahri could live off her souls, which were counted by the thousands. And Thresh did not need anything else than souls, just like her.

"Look." Ahri said, as she transformed into a blue light, instantly reappearing as her humanoid form, infront of him.

"The sun is going down." She said, squinting up at the sky. Thresh ignored this, trying to keep walking.

"Shouldn't we take shelter?" She asked.

"We should. But, do you see any around here?" He had a point. They had not seen any trees for hours, nothing but sand.

"We have nothing more to hope for shelter, and keep walking." He said. Ahri nodded slightly, and kept walking, in her human form. The silence between them kept going on, until Ahri spoke.

"Where do you come from?" She asked. Being annoyed from all the walking with no result, he had to pull the words from inside of himself.

"The Shadow Isles." He responded.

"I am from Ionia." Ahri said, still looking forwards.

"You know, skelly, I used to want to be a human, that is why I joined the League, in fact. But now that I am more human now, I feel weaker, and less graceful. Seems like being human has its defects." She said, with a giggle at the end. More silence followed, and Thresh spoke again.

"I used to be a human. Lived a happy life, and had people, caring people, around me. So weak." He said, putting an emphasis on weak, as it was some sort of curse.

"Upon my death, I woke up as this. Fleshless, lifeless….and twisted." Ahri listened carefully.

"Upon my first kills, my point became clear. Reap the souls of the weaker. I have lived like this, fox. A life full of murder. Loosing my souls ended up as…loosing myself. Perhaps that is why I am this open to you."

Thresh's voice seemed calm, not like those times where he spat words like they were fire. Seems like her morality was affecting him, after all. Again, silence followed, but not for long.

"A cave!" Ahri exclaimed, pointing at a small cave, with an eerie, purple light being emitted from its hole.

"What the hell is that?" Thresh stopped, narrowing his eyes.

"I am unsure too, but this is our best shot so far." Thresh took this into consideration, and they both got close up to the cave. The cave was normal looking, except for, it had a purple light being emitted from the inside, and the cave headed under.

"I do not think this is a good resting place." Thresh said, standing still. But then, Ahri's pupils narrowed, and said:

"Did you hear that?" She said. Thresh took his sickle, and hit the tunnel with his weapon. The clang echoed throughout, with a slight growl responding.

"It looks like some animal is in here." He said, turning back. Ahri agreed, and started to walk away, too.

"Thunder. Was that Thunder?!" Thresh asked. The ground started rising a little bit, making bulges on the sand.

"Underground? What is-" And It jumped out. Out of the cavern, a monstrous creature. The size of a room, with claws, and fangs. It jumped out of the cave, diving into Thresh, pushing Ahri aside. Without time to talk, Thresh stabbed his sickle into the beast, but only to see that it made sparks. He then threw his sickle to the sand next to him, pulling himself out of the grip of the beast.

"What the fuck is this thing?!" Ahri exclaimed. In only a couple of seconds, the beast jumped infront of the fox, spinning, slamming her in the stomach, making her fly a few meters.

"Impact might damage it." Thresh thought, as he grabbed his lantern, and ran towards it. It turned around, and Thresh slammed the lamp on its face. It screeched, but no real damage was done. Ahri had gotten up, and was watching the beast. She had powers that could penetrate its armor. She took the chance. Rushing into it, she used the little power she could use without her orb, and launched the probably only complete attack, launching foxfire at the beast. It did go through its armor, but only damaged it a little bit. As Thresh jumped on it, it faced Ahri. She barely dodged its bite, as she quickly dashed away. Thresh was still on the beast, attempting to find a weak point, but only hitting hard shell. A couple of hits more, and they would be completely finished. But then it hit her.

"Thresh! Come over here!" She said, circling around the beast. Before jumping off, Thresh slammed the beast's head, confusing it.

"Take the orb!" She said, throwing it at Thresh. Thresh got the idea, dropping it in his lantern. Ahri, now a fox, ran at thresh, hanging on to his shoulders.

"This is no time for a ride!" Thresh yelled, trying to stay behind the beast, blocking out its sight. Telepathically, Ahri spoke to Thresh, ignoring his comment.

"Be quiet." She said, focusing on Thresh. She felt her souls in his lamp, and attempted to channel the energy, leading to Thresh's light to blaze. As the beast turned back, Thresh did not think, and flailed his weapon at it.

It screeched, its face having a blue line, slight flames still blazing on the deep wound. They both felt success, but this only fueled the beast's anger. It spun like a top, striking Thresh's stomach, making him lose his breath. They both were pushed back, and ended half buried under the sand. Cackling with victory, the creature dug into the sand, sending it flying everywhere. Thresh watched as the sand rose, forming a thick line. He cursed under his breath, preparing for the impact.

"Be Gone!" A thundering voice was heard, and lightning dropped from the sky, instantly filling the surroundings with a blue light. And soon, three strikes came from above, exploding on the beast's back. It ran away back to the purple cave, screaming as it went.

"Blasted creature." Xerath said, floating his way to the weakened pair.

"Hm?" He said, looking down at them.

"It would be unfair to not help…" Xerath thought, waving his hand along the ground, next to them. The sand cleared out, and a golden tunnel was seen below.

ALRIGHT

FOR FUCKS SAKE that chapter was bad.

Anyways, leave suggestions for stories below!


End file.
